Ray Ablene
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Allison's dad calls in a favor from his hunter nephew, so he rushes to town to keep an eye on her. While there, he's meet with girls who throw themselves at him, guys who hate his guts, and an inescapable attraction to Stiles- none of which can end well. Stiles x OC


Teen Wolf: Ray Ablene

"Can you tell me where to find Allison Argent?" I ask a group of giggling girls as I walk through the doors of my new high school. My uncle had called me to keep an eye on her- I just didn't realize that required me actually going to school. I glance back at the small group of girls who were still watching me as I walked away from them and decided that it wouldn't be so bad.

"Allison?" I ask the back of a head covered in brown locks. I spare a smile to her ginger friend as her eyes widen and she urges Allison to turn around. When she does, she looks shocked. She snaps out of it quickly and flings herself at me.

As kids, we were basically inseparable. We did basically everything together right up until a few years ago when my parents started training me to hunt and her parents just didn't. "What are you doing here?" She asks, in a state between shock and joy. It'd been a year since I'd seen her last and I was honestly a bit scared of how she would react.

"This is my new school." I grin, "I was hoping you wouldn't mind showing me around." She gives me a once over and raising a brow.

"You've…grown." She comments and lets out a small laugh, a blush lighting her cheeks. Like I needed a confidence booster.

"I'm Lydia." Her friend introduces herself, holding out her hand. I take it.

"Lydia, this is my cousin Ray Ablene." Allison introduces as I let go of the girl's hand.

"Call me Able." I tell her as she gives Allison some sort of girl look and smiles at me.

"Cousin, huh? It's so nice to meet you." She keeps that perfect smile on her face and I have to pretend to scratch my neck to break the uneasy eye contact.

"Lydia!" A boy calls and we all turn together to see a boy walking towards us. "Who's this?" He says defensively when he sees me, as if I was a bug.

"Stiles, this is Allison's COUSIN, Able." She grins at me while Stiles gives me a once over.

"Oh common!" He yells in exasperation, holding out a hand towards my chest, "Are you kidding me!" Lydia grins wider at him.

"I KNOW!" She gushes like a school girl. They really knew how to make a guy feel like a slab of meat around here. I take a minute to run my eyes over Stiles' body. I wasn't gay or anything, but he wasn't a bad looking kid. He meets my eyes and I snatch mine away quickly. For a minute, I think he might say something about how I was checking him out, but I so wasn't. Luckily, he doesn't say anything anyway.

"Anyway, where's Scott?" He asks, and leaves for the locker room when Allison tells him that's where he could find him. I raise my brows at that.

"Yeah, where can I find the locker room anyway? I was hoping to talk to your coach about signing up for a sport." I ask and Lydia is more than happy to point me in the right direction. I excuse myself from the girls and take the two lefts and a right until I get to the locker room. When I walk inside, I hear Stiles' voice behind the row of lockers.

"And he's big! You should've seen the way Lydia was all over him, the guy's ridiculous! And I think he was checking me out-"

"Really, Stiles? He was checking you out?" Another voice joins in, mocking.

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?" Stiles asks with injustice in his voice. "Danny, you're gay." Stiles calls to a boy who walks over to the pair of boys talking. "Would you explain to Scott how gay men like yourself would love to get all up on this?"

With that I walk around the isle of lockers and lock eyes with all three of the boys. "that's him!" Stiles whispers to the boys, but it's loud enough for me to hear.

"You're not really my type." I tell him, but wink at the other boy, Scott, that he was talking to for good show. "Do any of you know where I can find the coach?"

At once, all three of their fingers lift up to point me in the right direction.


End file.
